A pokemon conquest cronicle
by Leodasdragon
Summary: A pokemon conquest fanfic! After peace is brought to Ransei, Ivory "heroine" , Zoroark, Mitsunari's group, and there pokemon come up with a plan to bring Rouikou "hero" and Oichi together. One-shot I guess. XD


**Leodas: This will be my first romance fanfic. sorry that it's kind of short I was in a hurry. ^_^**

**Ivory: Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Mitsunari: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon or the characters.**

**Leodas: Thank you Mitsunari. :D**

**Masanori: JUST START THE STORY!**

**Kiyomasa: Warning: rated T because of drunks and Zoroark stripping.**

**Zoroark: Aaark?**

* * *

Since the recent events of the "Nobunaga crisis" peace had rained upon the Ransei region. And it was all thanks to the warlords of Aurora, Rouikou and Ivory along with the help of there friends and there new allay, Nobunaga.

Currently in the kingdom of Aurora the sun was shining over the gardens where the Warlords are all gathered enjoying themselves. Rouikou could be seen chatting with Oichi in one part of the garden. "So what are you planning to do now that peace has been restored to Ransei, Lord Rouikou?" Oichi asked holding her Jigglypuff in her arms. "Well I guess I'll keep peace in Aurora and be the best Warlord I can and maybe… become strong enough where me and my sister can see Arceus again…" Rouikou answered while his Jolteon sat down beside him. "I think that's a great dream to strive for." Oichi replied. "Yeah… you know we never could have brought peace to Ransei without you, Oichi." Rouikou said putting his hand on Oichi's shoulder. Oichi blushed. "Oh no, you and Lady Ivory had enough power to do it without me." "Now that's not true we've been through everything since the beginning and I-"He was suddenly cut of by Nene. "Get back here!" She shouted chasing… another Rouikou? "Now stop that Zoroark, your being extra naughty today!" The "second Rouikou" suddenly changed back to Zoroark. It had been running around pulling pranks on people by transforming into them.

Nene dived after Zoroark but he just jumped up into the air causing Nene to land flat on her face. Zoroark snickered and ran off with Nene back on her feet and chasing him again. They then passed by Gracia, and Kunoichi who were playing while Mitsuhide was watching them with Lapras. Then they passed by Shingen, Kenshin, Hideyoshi, and Yoshihiro who were enjoying themselves while drinking. "Boy never…Never has I s-seen someone… Drink as much as y-you Hideyoshi!" Yoshihiro slurred. "Y-yeah well you… YOU'RE not exactly a light drinker y-yourself!" Hideyoshi said between hiccups. "Aw come on, just enjoy yourselves!" Shingen stated. Kenshin just watched taking tiny sips from his glass and shaking his head.

And after passing some of the other Warlords who were mingling Zoroark and Nene passed by where Ivory was, along with Mitsunari's group who were sitting on a blanket with there pokemon, Glaceon, Pawniard, Fraxure, and Krokorok while enjoying some tea and watching the commotion around them. Mitsunari shook his head. "People seem to become so foolish when they become adults." He stated. "Cheers to that!" Ivory replied looking over to where a now passed out Hideyoshi is. "_Glacee_!" Her Glaceon agreed. "Hey, are you sure you want to hang out with us instead of the other warlords?" Kiyomasa asked. "Yeah I'm sure, I like hanging out with you guys." Ivory replied. Just then Nene came running over to them. "Have any of you seen Zoroark?" She asked. The all replied no. "Well okay, thanks anyway." Then she ran off and after she left Ivory spoke up. "Alright Zoroark she's gone you can come out now."

Just then a second Pawniard came out of Mitsunari's headdress and sat on Ivory's lap. Ivory and Kataro's Zoroark had become good friends after peace was returned to Ransei. "Since when does Mitsunari have two Pawniards?" Masanori Asked. "That's Zoruark." Mitsunari answered. Then Ivory looked over to where Rouikou and Oichi were chatting. "Hmm… I wonder how come Rouikou hasn't asked out Oichi." Ivory stated. "Why would he?" Kiyomasa asked. "Because he has a big crush on her!" "And you know this…how?" Mitsunari asked. "I read it in his diary or his 'journal' as he calls it." "He has a diary?" Masanori exclaimed. "Yep, but don't tell anyone because I'm not supposed to know." Ivory giggled. "Okay… But where are you going with this?" Kiyomasa asked. "What I'm trying to say is: we should try and get those two together." Ivory whispered. "And how do you suppose we do that?" "By giving them a little push. And by that I mean literally." Ivory smirked. "Won't that seem odd?" Mitsunari asked. "Not if we make it look like an accident." She then whispered stuff to all there of them and stood up. "Yeah well, my Glaceon could easily beat your Fraxure, Kiyomasa!" Ivory shouted walking a little ways toward Oichi. A lot of people stared at them.

Kiyomasa then stood up. "Yeah right! My Fraxure could beat your Glaceon just as easy as it could beat Masanori's Krokorok!" "WHAT? My Krokorok could take down your Fraxure just as quick as he could take out Mitsunari's Pawniard!" Masanori yelled standing up. Mitsunari then stood up. "My Pawniard could take out all of your pokemon at once!" Mitsunari exclaimed. Then attacks where shot everywhere until Glaceon bumped into Oichi causing her to stumble. Rouikou was able to catch her just before she fell and held her in his arms with there faces inches apart from each other. There faces turned bright red when they realized the awkward position they were in.

The fighting stopped and Ivory and Zoroark (who had just transformed back into its original form) giggled. But then the group realized that almost everyone was glaring at them. "W-well it seems that all of our pokemon a-are strong so I think we should call a t-truce." Ivory stuttered looking at Mitsunari's group. "Y-yeah." They all replied. "You all have been very naughty today!" Nene exclaimed as everyone walked towards them.

But then Zoroark saw this as an opportunity and transformed into Nene and quickly slipped down all of its clothing. Nene gawked in shock while others turned away, squealed, stared or fainted. Zoroark then transformed back and snickered. Ivory, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, and there pokemon took this opportunity to sneak away. "WHY YOU (4teens censor XD)! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Nene screamed chasing Zoroark. Nobunaga who was watching the commotion sighed and said, "It is great to finally have peace between the kingdoms, right Zekrom?" Zekrom nodded and secretly laughed at the previous events. Meanwhile Motonari, Hanbei, and Kanbei were walking in the hallways of Aurora castle. "Do you think we missed anything?" Motonari asked. "Probably not, I mean what could have happened?" Hanbei asked. "AHHHHHHH!" They heard screaming down the hallway and then they saw Ivory, Zoroark, Mitsunari's group and there pokemon being chased by a bubbling mad Nene and her golbat. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Masanori shouted running past them. "GET BACK HERE YOU (4teens censor again XD)!" Nene screamed. "Oh my." Kanbei stated as the group ran by.

"That was a close one…" Kiyomasa said. It was now later in the evening and Ivory and the others were hiding in a gap under a balcony in Aurora castle. "Well at least we're alive." Ivory stated. "Barely..." Mitsunari sighed. "We could have been killed!" Masanori shouted. "Shhhhhh!" Everyone else squeaked. "….." "Well, I guess it's time for the next faze." Ivory said climbing onto the balcony and breaking the silence. "You mean we are going to have to do that again?" Masanori asked as everyone else climbed up. "No. Just something a bit similar but less dangerous, now here's the plan…" Ivory pulled the group into a circle and told them her idea.

Later that evening Rouikou was at the table getting ready to enjoy his supper of rice balls. "_Hmmm… maybe I should ask Oichi to go for a stroll with me in the garden and then I can tell her…"_ Rouikou thought but then shook his head. "_Or Maybe not…_" But just then a mankey came down and stole his rice balls right before his eyes and ran off. "Hey get back here!" Rouikou shouted chasing the mankey with Jolteon right behind him.

Meanwhile Oichi and Jigglypuff were walking down the hallways. "_If only I had the courage to tell him_…." Oichi thought. Jigglypuff gave her a worried look. Just then in the blink of an eye two dark figures came by and snatched the ribbon off of Oichi's head and ran off. "Come back with that!" Oichi shouted chasing the oddly familiar figures. Oichi and Jigglypuff continued to chase the figures until they came across the balcony where they seemed to have vanished. She saw her ribbon lying neatly on the ground. She then went over, picked it up and put it back in her hair. But suddenly she turned around and saw a giant monster hovering over her. She then let out a scream.

Meanwhile Rouikou had lost sight of the rice ball stealing mankey and was searching for it. But then heard a scream coming form the balcony and he went as fast as he could over there. When he got there he saw a monster with six leg and six arms hovering over Oichi who was on the ground. "Jolteon use electro ball!" Rouikou shouted. The electro ball hit the monster in the chest causing it to stumble over the balcony. After that a splashing sound was heard. Rouikou immediately went over to where Oichi was. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Oichi replied. "Hey, that's what people do when they care about one another right?" Rouikou said. The sunset was starting to shine beautifully "_Come on! Just tell her already!_" Rouikou screamed in his mind. "Rouikou I-" Oichi started but was cut off by Rouikou. "Oichi, I-I love you." Rouikou stuttered. Oichi opened her mouth but no words came out. "I know you don't feel the same way-" Rouikou began to say before he was cut off by Oichi. "N-no, it's quite the opposite, you see Rouikou, I-I love you too." "Really?" Rouikou asked. Oichi nodded. Then for a moment there lips pressed together forming a kiss.

Meanwhile Ivory, Mitsunari's group and all there pokemon were watching while standing on the ledge of the balcony being careful not to be seen. "See I told you it would work." Ivory whispered. "Interesting plan you had there: having you, Glaceon, and Zoruark lure Rouikou and Oichi to the balcony while us and our pokemon dressed up as a monster so Rouikou could play the hero." Mitsunari whispered back sincerely. "You think so?" Ivory asked pulling him into a hug. Mitsunari slightly blushed and gave a shy smile. Then a mankey came right beside them, transformed into Zoroark and ate the rest of the rice balls.

* * *

**Leodas: XD Please read and review!**

**Glaceon: ^_^ If you do I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
